Jake's Romance
by Jake-in-my-head
Summary: Three shot RoxasxJake story. Lemon scene maybe? find out for yourself. review a lot!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Joe here. This is my first fanfic so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Once I get enough reviews you can bet that there will be more chappies comin :) Now Jake here doesn't come from any games or books but from me. He is my alter ego so please don't be mean to him :)

Jacob_in_my_head: Yeah, it's not my fault I'm like this. You can blame Joe for me, but I cant say he didn't do a good job with me. I'm amazing. You'll see why if you review

Soulofthenight663: To me it's boring but it's only the first chapter, and it has some good diction.

Warning: contains yaoi may have Lemon scene later but idk yet. Don't like? don't read and go die

Disclaimer- I do not, in any way, own kingdom hearts or anything related to it. If I did there would be lots of changes. Xemnas would be Mansex for one. Plus all the characters would be gay so ya... Enjoy

* * *

His vision was blurry for a while before he fully woke up. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the glow in the dark stars he put up there and neglected to take down. He liked the stars though, they made him feel closer to the other worlds he used to visit. The blonde walked over to his dresser in not much more than a tee and boxers and grabbed some clothes. He slowly trudged up the stairs towards the shower and closed the bathroom door. By now he was fully awake and already hyper, like always. He stripped down and hopped in the shower planning the day ahead. He didn't have school because it was the first day of summer vacation. He couldn't wait for vacation for the last few months. It was all he could think about. He would finally be able to hang out with his favorite person in the universe, Jake. They had met a few months back at Anime Boston and instantly fell in love with him. He barely knew the kid at the time but they eventually got to know each other.

Roxas was about 5' 9" with blonde hair. He had deep blue eyes and an amazing smile. He wasn't anorexic but he was skinny and what he lacked in muscle he made up for in charm.

Jake, on the other hand, had dark black hair with red tips and grey eyes. He was 5' 6" and unlike Roxas he didn't smile as much. He was Roxas's complete opposite yet they were madly in love with each other.

They weren't able to hang out during school because Jake lived in another town and was home schooled. They only saw each other on weekends at the mall and on school vacations. They had been dating for almost a month now and they hadn't told anyone about it.

Everyone where they lived were very homophobic so they didn't want anyone to find out. Today they had planned to go to the beach and then have dinner at their favorite restaurant, Mario's.

Once Roxas got out of the shower he noticed his phone had a text from Jake' "Hey babe, thinking of u 3 when are you coming over? 0_o"

"Just got out of the shower Jakey. I'll be over in 20 mins. Be ready or ur swimming naked today"

"Fine but only if you do too babe lmao. I'll be out front"

"YAY! See u soon 3"

Roxas threw on his favorite shirt and his dark blue skinny jeans. Once he was satisfied with his outfit he grabbed his keys and headed towards his custom painted mini Cooper. It was black with white flames and a silver outline around them. After the short drive he pulled towards Jake's house and saw his baby sitting on the steps reading one of his countless books.

"Hey Jake! Come on before we lose a parking spot!" Jake jumped up and practically sprinted towards the car.

Once he got in he planted a quick kiss on Roxas's lips and buckled up. "Hey babe how was your drive?"

"Boring, I only endured it because I get to see you." and with that he pulled out and headed towards Salisbury Beach


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again everyone! So this morning sucked because I broke my glasses and fell down the stairs but here's the next update. LEMON scene is coming soon so keep those reviews coming :D

Warning: contains yaoi. Don't like? You suck :D

* * *

Roxas laid shirtless on his towel next to Jake. Jake had fallen asleep and Roxas was in the process of putting sunscreen on him so he didn't burn. He liked how Jake was so pale. It was so cute for him. After he was done he decided to put some on as well. while he was doing that he saw Sora. Him and Sora used to date.

Sora was an inch taller than Roxas and had chocolate brown hair. Somehow even after it was wet his hair defied gravity. His eyes were the same color as Roxas's eyes and at the moment he was holding a silver haired boy's hand and he looked genuinely happy. When they had dated Sora was always depressed.

The silver haired boy was About six feet with intense eyes. He looked lovingly at Sora. They shared a brief kiss the separated to go underwater.

"it's not healthy, staring at them. You have a perfect boyfriend and you and Sora broke up a year ago." Roxas said to himself. He looked at Jake's sleeping form and smiled. He snuggled up close and pulled a towel over them before he fell into a deep sleep.

After sleeping for about two hours Jake woke up and noticed a towel over him and his boyfriend wrapped around him. He let out a small chuckle then gently shook Roxas awake.

"Roxas babe, we gotta go to your house before it's too dark." Roxas looked groggy but happy to see Jake was awake. After 15 minutes of packing their stuff back up they headed towards the car. Roxas looked around for Sora buy couldn't find him. Jake noticed Roxas and smiled. He was so adorable. On the drive back Jake was driving so Roxas could finish his nap. He had his hand on Roxas's leg and laughed when he saw that Roxas had a stiffy.

"Better take care of that for him." Jake thought slyly. He pulled off the road into an empty parking lot and slowly unbuttoned Roxas's pants and unzipped them. He saw that Roxas was nice and hard and went to start sucking when...

"You think I'd let you do that and not give you something after baby? You know that simply won't do." he did up his pants and opened the trunk of the car and hopped in. "come on Jakey, I cleared you a spot." Jake smiled and headed back. Roxas could be so seductive when he wanted. After Jake got in the back the hurriedly undressed each other and gazed at each other's naked bodies. They were always surprised when they did saw each other no matter how many times they did. Roxas was especially surprised because Jake's hair was always dyed and he usually shaved so he didn't actually know what his hair color was. This time though he noticed that Jake had a fire-crotch. He laughed suddenly and Jake blushed red as a tomato. Soon though the awkward moment was over and they were so ready for it. From outside you could see the car shaking and hear Jake's and Roxas's moans, and this is exactly what police officer Cid found when he came up to the car. He knocked on the window and he could hear the inside of the car go silent. He knew that they were in there but didn't have the heart to pry them apart. He wrote a parking ticket and left. Soon after Jake and Roxas got back to work. After a while they both lay still, completely spent. "Hey Roxas?" Jake said timidly. "Yes Jakey baby?" "I love you" "I love you too" and with that they wrapped their arms around each other and closed the distance between their lips. Roxas's tongue fought for entrance into Jake's mouth. Jake parted his lips slightly and Roxas's tongue rushed in. His and Jake's tongue battled for dominance in Jake's mouth and he moaned in excitement. He noticed he was grinding up against Roxas's groin and both he and Roxas we hard again. Roxas drew back his headband pouter at Jake. "Come on Jake. I'm too exhausted to have sex again. Why can't we wait till bed?" he looked into Jake's eyes and laughed. Jake looked like he was Happy but was pretending to be sad at him. Jake was so cute. "Fine but only if we kiss again" he said. Roxas happily obliged and they started to redress themselves. When they were getting back into the car Jake took the passenger side as Roxas looked at the parking ticket. "$500! That's so lame! He knew we were in here! Fuck!" Roxas kicked the tire and got back in the car. The instant he sat down Jake had his lips locked with Roxas's again. Jake hated to see Roxas upset like that so he always did whatever he could to fix the problem. On the ride back Roxas decided he needed music so he popped in his BOTDF cd and Jake laughed. Him and Roxas were pilar opposites; the only thing that linked them was their love of music and each other of course. The ride back was quiet (not including the music) and Jake fell asleep for the second time that day.

* * *

I now, another short chapter. sorry about that. next one should be longer though. while i was writing this i decided that the LEMON SCENE is next chappie so be prepared. hehehehe. dont forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! It's finally here! Roxas and Jake are finally going to do it! Can't wait. Also as a little A/N BOTDF is Blood on the dnce floor. (I don't own them either)Dosclaimer: I absolutely do not own any part of kingdom hearts. Just this story :)Warning: Contains Yaoi and Lemon so be warned. For mature audiences only. When Roxas awoke he was happy to see his clad in black lover. They both were slightly messy and needed a shower. "Jakey baby, you gotta get up." he said in a sing-song voice while shaking Jake lightly. "It's to early Rox, just another hour..." he turned over on his stomach. "Nope we are taking a shower." at the word "shower" Jake jumped up and sprinted to the shower. Roxas laughed inwardly. Jake was never sprinting unless Roxas had something to do with it.

* * *

"Roxas! Get in here already!" Roxas could hear water running then the shower and ran towards the bathroom.

As Roxas stepped in he looked up and down Jake's body. He was slightly muscled, and shaed chest with a red happy trail leading down to his fire crotch.

Roxas on the other hand didn't shave his chest. He was just hairless. And his cock was surrounded by a neatly trimmed blonde bush.

"oh baby Roxas, can you soap y back for me? I never can reach." Jake said with a seductive wink.

"oh of course Jakey, I don't want you to hve to use that stiff brush."

Roxas covered his hands in body-wash and started to rub Jake's shoulders. As he went down he started to massage Jake's back as well. Once he covered Jake's entire back he started to rub the soap into Jake's crack with one hand. He was lathering up his own with the other hand. Once he had decided Jake was ready he pushed slightly at Jake's entrance, only putting in his head. Jake issued a small cry of surprise at the sudden intrusion. Then slowly, inch by inch, he pushed until his hips were against Jake's cheeks. After Jake was used to the feeling of being filled Roxas started to withdraw until all that was left inside was his head. Then he quickly thrusted back in, making Jake groan from a mix of pain and pleasure. Roxas continued to quickly fuck Jake, who was quietly moaning. Every now and then Jake would scream in ecstasy as Roxas hit his prostate. Soon Roxas's pace increased.

"I'm gonna cum!" he warned. This was what Jake was waiting for. He had been holding his orgasm until Roxas came. Just as Jake let loose, hitting the shower wall in front of him, Roxas filled Jake's love cavern with his seed. Jake felt spurt after spurt of cum hit his insides.

"if I was a woman I'd be impregnated right now…" he thought to himself.

Roxas slowly pulled out and Jake quickly went down on his knees and cleaned Roxas off.

"Oh Jake…" Roxas pulled Jake to hid feet and kissed him deeply. Tasting his seed on Jake's lips. Once again their tongues fought for dominance within Jake's mouth and Roxas's won. As they continued this they had once again become hard and begun grinding up against each other. Roxas pulled away and fell to his knees and begun to worship all eight and a half inches of Jake's manhood with his mouth. He licked from the base of Jake's cock all the way to the head and gently suckled on the head. Then went back down and began to suck his balls, one at a time. He pulled his head away from Jake's crotch and put his lips to Jake's head and pushed his head down further till Jake's cock head met Roxas's gag reflex. He made a swallowing motion and let Jake continue to explore his mouth with his cock. Before the both of them knew it Roxas had his lips against Jake's groin. His red pubes tickling Roxas's nose. Jake put his handds on the back of Roxas's head, intertwining his fingers with Roxas's hair, and slowly guided him into a bobbing motion. Soon Jake lost all control and began roughly fucking Roxas's mouth. Roxas wasn't being hurt but he knew he was going to be sore afterwards. Jake's breathing sped up and his balls tightened. Roxas knew what was coming next…

"I'm gonna cum!" he screamed just before his seed coated the inside of Roxas's throat. As Jake's cock deflated Roxas sucked Jake clean and they finished cleaning up.

After Roxas and Jake got cleaned up they decided they were going to go to the mall with their two best friends.

Once they got there they saw Namine and Katie. Namine was Roxas's height with long blonde hair. Her eyes were pale blue and today she was wearing a white dress what went to just below her knees. Katie was 5' 6"with black hair and hot pink on the ends. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a graphic tee. She was also wearing a red and black checkered, studded belt and she had her ears gauged. The two of them were polar opposites like Jake and Roxas. They also had the same kind of relationship.

"hey Jake and Roxas! Hurry up we're starved!" Katie yelled while Namine wrapped Katie's hand in her's. The had started to run and ran right past Katie and Namine towards the food court.

"Race you there!" Roxas yelled behind them and grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him faster. Somehow Katie and Namine beat them there and we already at a table when a panting Roxas and a hysterical Jake got there.

They had decided to get Chinese food and fruit smoothies. After they ate Roxas went to the icecream machine and bought four sea-salt icecreams. The taste always reminded him of something that he enjoyed even more than icecream…

When it was time for all of them to leave the moon was high in the sky. They had grabbed a tent and sleeping bags before they left the house and they drove towards a small park and set up camp. By the time the stars started to show up they had already set up a fire and had their sleeping bags next to it so they could see the stars. The tent was just so that if it rained they'd have somewhere to go.

Jake and Roxas spent most of the night talking but soon they both got tired. Jake dragged his sleeping bag over to Roxas and rested his head on his shoulder before he fell asleep.

"Oh Jake, you're the best," Roxas whispered to the sleeping boy, "I'm so glad I met you because I love you so much." Roxas kissed Jake on the forehead and fell into a deep slumber soon afterwards.

* * *

So whaddya think everyone? i think i am just gonna make this a three-shot bc i lost my inspiration. If you want my next one to have one of your custom characters in it just comment below their name, height, eye-color, hair-color, gender, social-label, and personality and if i like them i'll use them and credit you :]


End file.
